


Keep An Eye On Your Drink

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Jo learned at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep An Eye On Your Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/gifts).



College students have even less sense about how much it's reasonable to drink at one time than hunters do.

Mixed drinks are actually kind of sweet. In multiple senses.

Sex is awesome.

It's much more gratifying to pull a knife on a too-handsy jackass college guy, even with no intention of using it, than on a too-handsy jackass hunter.

Hunters take a show of force as a reason to respect you. Jackass college guys take it as a reason to call the cops on you. College girls and not-jackass college guys, even college girls who would otherwise have spent the morning with no idea who they'd fucked last night or if they'd agreed to the fucking, take it as a reason to run scared.


End file.
